You're so cool! (chapter 1)
by Knicksfan23
Summary: Read and review. Random one shots of my character Alexis and the guardians of the galaxy and the avengers. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own guardians of the galaxy or Marvel. All rights goes to Marvel studios. The song Birthday belongs to fetty wap and his label. I do not own. But I down my original character; Alexis.

"Yes!". Said Peter.

"Mmm mmm. No!". Said Gamora.

"Come onnnn! We should dance at least". Peter said.

"Can't dance won't dance". Gamora said.

Peter nodded. "Okay. Fine. I'll dance with Drax and Mantis then".

"Okay". Said Gamora. She didn't care for partying or dancing. She just felt like she didn't wanna be bothered. But she started to smile seeing Nebula doing the robot dance. Having fun. She chuckled and let herself smile.

Peter was going wild on the dance floor! Shaking his head all around dancing like a crazy person. Drax was doing the sprinkler dance.

"My arms are as if they're dancing on their own! What is this movement?! I..I like it!". Mantis yelled happily.

"Go mantis, go!". Yelled Peter.

She was doing the cabbage patch dance. "Hahaha I'm dancing!". She squealed.

"Agghh! aggh! aghhh!". Drax was doing the running man dance.

Gamora was watching Peter the whole time. She smiled at him. "Fudge it. I'll dance". She said to herself. She joined everyone else as they all danced.

"Ohhhhh! Gamora is dancing!". Peter screamed getting all excitement.

Gamora laughed. She clapped her hands together as Peter and her danced together. After that they decided to do some karoke. Peter sang a song from the movie footlose. Gamora sang a song by TLC. Drax sang some random maroon 5 song. And Their friend who works for Tony Stark decided to go last. She dedicated this verse to Mantis. She started to sing then the beat switched and she started to rap. "Love it when you walk that way! Baby you're a boss make me wanna listen when you talk now baby". No way I could leave no way I could cheat". She rap. Mantis smiled.

"Mantis. Will you be my girlfriend?". Alexis asked.

Mantis gave her a huuuge hug and lots of kisses. "YES!".


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello? Guys? I'm home". Said Alexis.

"Hey". Said Peter. "How'd it go?".

"I didn't get the job". Said Alexis.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry". Said Peter as he felt sad.

"Just kidding! I got the job!". Alexis beamed.

Peter Quill rolled his eyes playfully. "You did?! That's incredible! What's the job title?".

"The manager of the Boston Red Sox". Said Alexis.

"Th...The...B-b-Boston Red Sox?! Like...The baseball team?". Gamora asked.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah".

"That's fantastic!". Gamora yelled.

Alexis smiled. "Thank you". Gamora gave Alexis a hug as she hugged back.

"This means that a woman is going to be managing a Major League Baseball team! That is so freaking cool!". Gamora yelled happily.

Alexis laughed. "Both my uncles and both my cousins _HATE_ the Boston Red Sox! And they're going to _hate_ that I'm not going to manage the New York Yankees, but...I'm really excited!".

"Wait! Does this mean we're moving out of Missouri?". Peter Asked Alexis.

"Are we moving to Boston?". Gamora asked.

"Oh my god are we going to see Fenway Park?". Drax asked.

"Oooh please, please, please can we move to Boston?!". Mantis asked.

"Woah, woah, woah! Everyone relaaaax. And yes; We're moving to Boston". Said Alexis.

"YEESSSS!". Drax and Peter and Gamora and mantis screamed all excitedly in unison.

"I have an apartment for us too. Peter and Gamora will share the master bedroom. Mantis and i will also have a master bedroom. And Drax will have his own room". Said Alexis. "And don't worry. The apartment...Is huuuuge". She said. "3 bedrooms. 3 bathrooms".

"Oh my god! I LOVE YOU!". Mantis shouted jumping into Alexis' arms.

"I love you too my love". Said Alexis as she hugged Alexis.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we lost". Said Natasha Romanoff.

"Me either". Said Steve Rodgers.

"What do we do now?". Bruce asked.

"We ask for the infinty stones back and hope that Thanos will gives us the infinity stones back". Said Tony Stark.

"Is that even possible?". Bruce asked Tony.

"I don't know. But it's worth trying". Said Tony.

"And what happens if he doesn't give us the infinity stones? What do we do then?". Thor asked.

"Then we admit we failed to save and protect the universe". Said Steve.

Thor sighed.

"Alright. Let's go talk to Thanos". Said Tony.

"I'm going to call a friend". Said Bruce. "I'll be right back". He said.

Thanos walks out of the portal and sees the avengers sulking and sitting. "Ah. The avengers. What do you need?". Said Thanos.

"The infinity stones". Said Steve.

"We want them back". Said Tony.

Thanos scratched his chin. "Sorry. I can't do that".

"Why not?". Tony asked Thanos.

"The stones are mine. And if I have to...I'll snap you all to dust". Said Thanos. "I've done what I've done and you'll all have to accept it".

"Give us the GOT DAMN STONES!". Thor screamed.

Bruce was on his cell phone begging his friend. "Please! Please, please help us!".

The other person on the phone sighed. "Okay. I'll be there soon. Where do I meet you all?".

"If you want the infinity stones so bad then come and fight me for it!". Thanos yelled. He put the infinity gauntlet down and got into his fighting stance.

The avengers felt scared, shamed, and powerless. They feared Thanos. They feared him a lot. They looked at each other and at Thanos with a worried look on their faces. That's until they all saw the friend walk in with a basketball.

"Hey guys!". She said.

They all smiled. "Thank god". Said Bruce.

Thanos for the first time in his life felt scared. And threatened. "Lexis". He said.

"Thanos". She said. "I think you know what we want. So I've come to make a deal with you".

"And what kind of deal would that be?". Thanos asked.

"If I win this basketball game you have to give us the infinity stones and never show your face again. And if I lose you'll wipe out the earth". She said.

Thanos grinned. "Deal".

"Are you sure you're gonna win?". Bruce asked worriedly.

Alexis nodded. "He don't know what's coming to him. Whatever it takes, Bruce. Whatever it takes". She said.

Thanos and Alexis soon stood in front of each other. "Your ball". Thanos said.

"You just made a mistake right now". She said.

Thanos looked at her confused.

She shot a three point shot and made it in. "1". She said.

She dribbled going right at Thanos, spinning and making a lay up. "2". Said alexis.

Thanos was seething! "Come oooonnn!". He yelled.

Alexis let out a battle cry. "AAAHHHHH!". They ran to each other and Alexis slipped right and went left giving making Thanos fall to his ankles and she made another shot. "3". She said.

She began dribbling as he played defense. She ran full speed and did a slam dunk 8 feet away from the rim.

"OH shit!". Bruce yelled excitedly. The avengers and the guardians of the galaxy were whistling and going crazy. "That-that-that was fucking incredible!". Peter quill screamed. Gamora and Nebula couldn't help but smile at their friend about to defeat thanos.

Thanos tried to play his best defense. Alexis was 37 feet away from the three point line. "What is she doing?!". Gamora asked.

"That's too far of a shot". Said Rocket.

"I am groot". Said Groot. (I know).

"She's not gonna make that!". Said nebula.

Aaaand...

SPLASH! SWISH SWISHHHH!". Alexis made the 37 foot shot all net.

"OHHHHH!. Everyone yelled.

Alexis grabbed the infinity gauntlet and gave it to Tony. Everyone ran towards her and gave her a hug even though she was all sweaty from playing basketball. "You won! You won!". Drax yelled. Mantis gave her girlfriend a hug and about 12 million kisses. "You did it! You did it!". She yelled.

Thanos started to cry and went into the portal never showing his face again.

"Thank you, Alexis. Thank you". Said Tony.

"You've always had my back and I'll always have yours". Said Alexis.


	4. Chapter 4

"I **HATE **Baseball!". Nebula yelled.

"Come on, Nebula. Just watch the game with us". Said Gamora.

"No! Baseball is stupid!". Nebula yelled again.

Gamora sighed. "Baseball is fun to watch".

"No It's not. It's boring. And lame". Nebula said.

"Sit over here next to Tony. Maybe drink some soda and have some food". Said Steve Rodgers.

"Hey Nebula". Said Tony.

Nebula rolled her eyes. "Hi". She said feeling annoyed.

Everyone sat down and watched the baseball game at Fenway park. "Let's go Red Sox!". Drax yelled.

Steve clapped his hands together and whistled when the first batter from the Boston Red Sox got in his batting stance.

"Do you like the view, Nebula?'. Tony asked.

"Eh I guess". Said Nebula.

The Red Sox were losing 13-8. The scored 6 runs and the whole game was back and fourth. 14-14 in the 11th inning. "Come on RED SOX!". Nebula screamed. Two men on base and JD Martinez hit a three run home run and the Red Sox win.

Everyone at Fenway Park went crazy. "YEEEAAAHHHH!". Everyone screamed. Nebula practically jumped on everyone as the Red Sox are her favorite baseball team.


	5. Chapter 5

"This game sucks". Said Nebula.

"You think everything sucks". Said Alexis.

Nebula rolled her eyes.

"This game is fun!". Said Peter.

"And it's crazy to think that Madden sells out games every year". Said Alexis.

"What? Really? Every year?". Peter asked numerous questions.

"Yeah". Said Alexis. "Every year the new Madden game sells out really fast. Even Madden Mobile finishes in the top 10 in highest grossing games since the first madden mobile season came out". She said.

"I didn't know that. And what is Madden?". Bruce Banner asked.

"It's a football game where people tackle each other and try to tackle the person with the egg shaped ball". Said Mantis. "I like watching my girlfriend play". She said smiled at Alexis.

Alexis smiled at Mantis.

"I want to check out this Madden game". Said Steve.

"You've never heard of it?". Drax asked.

"No. He hasn't". Said Tony Stark.

Steve laughed. "I have heard of the Oakland Raiders though. Bucky Barnes is a huge fan of that team". Steve Smiled.

"Yes. The Oakland Raiders". Said Bucky.

"But they suck". Said Drax.

"Who's your favorite football team?". Steve asked Drax.

"I like whatever teams Alexis likes". Said Mantis.

"Chicago Bears". Said Drax.

"You can't even name one player on the team". Tony said to Drax.

"Yes I can. He's not on the team anymore, he signed with the New York Jets this of season". Said Drax.

"Tell us, Drax. What's his name?". Said Natasha Romanoff.

"Josh Bellamy". Said Drax.

Steve googled the football player. "He's right".

"Told you". Said Drax.

"You're so cool!". Said Thor to Drax.

"Yup sure am. Make sure to remember that". Drax said jokingly.

Everyone laughed.

"Let's get some pizza and watch the preseason game". Said Alexis.

"Sounds good". Said Bruce.

"I loooove pizza!". Mantis squealed.

"I want pepperoni on mine". Said Peter.

"I want sausage om my pizza". Said Peter Quill.

Alexis ordered 3 medium pizza pies and soda for everyone. She paid the delivery guy and they all watched football together.

Nebula came out of her room and shook her head. "Losers". She said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow". Said Nebula. "It's so freaking beautiful". She said.

"This is yours. For Christmas". Said Mantis.

"Do you think it'll fit?". Nebula asked. "Here, I'll try it on". As she adjusted the size of the hat she put on the baseball hat.

"Looks good". Said Mantis as she smiled.

For the first time in her life...Nebula did it. She smiled genuinely. "Thank you Mantis".

"You welcome".

Nebula loves her Boston RedSox hat. "Merry Christmas Nebula". Said Tony Stark. She unwrapped her present and smiled. "These are cute. Cute sox". He gave her Boston Redsox sox.

Alexis the last person to wake up after she was playing video games. She took a shower and got dressed and walked downstairs. "Hey everyone".

"Merry Christmas!". Everyone said and smiled.

"This my love...is for you". Said Mantis. Alexis unwrapped the present quickly and gasped. "Wow!". She whispered. Mantis gave her a Toronto BlueJays hat. "Thank you my love". She said to her girlfriend. She kissed Mantis and Bruce Banner gave Alexis a couple of more Christmas presents.

She took a picture of everyone together all smiling, including Nebula. "Man. I'm so proud to be your friend". She said to everyone quietly.

Alexis warmed up food for everyone as they watched random movies.


	7. Chapter 7

"This food. It's delicious". Said Nebula.

"Thank you". Said Mantis.

"I like how these chicken cutlets aren't greasy. Just perfect". Said Peter Quill. He took another bite.

"I don't like macaroni and cheese but damn this is good!". Said Rocket.

Mantis took a huge bite of macaroni and cheese.

Alexis was at the library about to finish this class. "Yes! 10 more minutes left". She whispered.

"This is really good". Said Steve Rodgers. "When's she gonna be home?".

"20 minutes". Said Mantis.

After class was over and Alexis got her certificate she went to the store to pick up a chocolate cake and some lactose free milk. She drove home and after she turned off the car she unlocked the door to the apartment. "Hey everyone". She said.

"Heyyy!". Everyone said.

"I left you some chicken cutlets and macaroni and cheese for you". Mantis said as she smiled. She kissed her girlfriend on the lips and grabbed the milk from Alexis. "Thank you babe". Alexis smiled.

Alexis sat down with everyone. Everything was silent for several minutes but Steve Rodgers grabbed the cold champagne and poured it on Alexis.

"Aghhhhh!". Alexis yelped.

"Congrats Alexis!". Steve yelled happily.

Alexis did it. She got a certificate of completion greater Boston Real Estate agent online training. Something she always wanted. She laughed with everyone as everyone pour champagne on her.

Tony Stark and Peter Parker sneaked off to get a piece of chocolate cake. Natasha Romanoff smiled so proudly at her friend.

Bruce banner gave Alexis a hug. "How does it feel my friend?". He asked as he smiled.

"Man! You all are the best friends a lady can ask for. Thank you for this. I appreciate it". Alexis smiled.

Drax patted his friend on the back. "I'm proud of you. Proud, proud, proud". Said Drax.

"Thank you man. And by the way; I got you all tickets to the next Boston Red Sox game. Good seats too behind home plate. I'd like you all to go and watch me manage". Said Alexis.

"REALLY?!". Everyone beamed.

Alexis nodded. "Yes".

"We'll go!" Everyone said.

Alexis smiled at her friends. This night is not even finished.


	8. Chapter 8

"I like this song". Says Bruce.

"Me too". Says Captain marvel. "Who's this guy?"

"His name is Fetty Wap". Said Peter.

"Fetty Wap?". Steve asks.

"Yes". Said Peter.

"What's a Fetty Wap?" Drax asked.

"He raps and he sings". Said Mantis.

"Trap Queen". Said Bruce. "That's one of his songs".

"And his other song birthday". Said Gamora.

Everyone looked at Gamora. "Yes, Im a fan of Fetty Wap too". She laughed.

Alexis was bicycling listening to that exact song. "Woo!" She yelled. She pedaled to the apartment to see Mantis taking out the trash from the kitchen. "Baaaabe!" Said Mantis.

Alexis waved and smiled.

"We were just upstairs talking about Fetty Wap". Said Mantis.

"Hes the man". Said Alexis.

Alexis took off het helmet and walked with her girlfriend. "We know its a month and a half til your birthday but", the door "We got you a present". She said.

Alexis unwrapped the present and she gasped. "J..J..A pair of Jordan's shoes?!".

Mantis nodded and smiled. "Mhmmm!".

"Thank youuu!"" Alexis yelled. "Yo im gonna try these onnn". She her new shoes. "Yo...yo!" Said Alexis. "Yo!".

"You like them?". Natasha asked.

"I do!". Alexis squealed. "Thank you".

And they all went out for iced coffee.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor was in the living room cleaning up and doing laundry. He was playing _FreshNclean _by Fetty Wap and was singing. "Dont you think sexy? Im just so fresh. I love when you stare at me im just so fresh". Alexis and starlord were recording Thor without him noticing. "Hehe". Starlord was giggling and so was Alexis.

"What are you nerds doing?". Gamora asked.

"Ssh!". Said Starlord.

"Did he just shush me?". She asked Starlord.

"No"' He said "Yeah". Said Starlord.

She lightly slapped his arm. "Ow!". He said.

"Who's there?" Said Thor. He looked at Gamora, Alexis, and starlord. "There you guys are!"

"We recorded the whole thing. Haha you sing sooo bad!". Said Starlord.

"What?! You guys saw THAT?". He yelled.

"Yeah". Said Alexis. "Oh my god lets put it on YouTube!".

"You better NOT!". Thor screamed.

"Too late!" Alexis and starlord asked.

"Give me the phone!" Thor shouted.

"No!". Said Alexis. She ran the same direction as starlord as all 3 were running around in endless circles.

"What's all the yelling about?". Captain marvel asked.

"These two...Neanderthals recorded me singing and dancing!". Said Thor.

Captain marvel laughed. "Can i see?". She asked.

Thor rolled his eyes.

"What's all the commotion?". Tony star asked.

"Thor likes to sing and dance. Alone". Said Alexis.

"Really?" Said Tony as he felt amused. "I gotta see this".

"Can a guy just sing and dance alone?! Agghhh!" Thor yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't get it". Said Gamora. "What's so appealing about basketball?". She asked confused.

"Its fun to play". Said Alexis.

"It is:. Said starlord.

"You cant even properly shoot a basketball". Gamora said to starlord.

"Uh, yeah I can". Said starlord.

"No you cant!" Said gamora.

"Yes I can!"

"No you cant!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you cant!".

"Y.E.S. I yes can!"

"N.O. no you cant!"

"YES I can!"

"NO you cant!".

"What are you two dorks arguing about?". Tony asked.

"She", Starlord points to Gamora "Said I cant shoot a basketball...Properly!".

"Ug, that's because you cant!". Said Gamora.

"Shes right. You cant". Tony said to Starlord.

"Agghh!" Starlord yelled. "At least I can dance better than both of you! HA!".


End file.
